Dante
Personal Information Last name: Carroway Place of birth: Unknown. Assumed Lobetful. Date of birth: 22/11/2220 Known family: Parents recorded as deceased. His older sister, Rosa, is still missing since the incident in the subway station. Blood group: O- Appearance Hair colour: Brown Eye colour: Green/hazel Clothing: Dante always wears an old green jacket that is faded and almost falling apart. His clothes are usually torn because he holds onto anything he can, wearing it until it literally falls apart. His current t-shirt and jacket are both held together with safety pins. Known mutations * fangs: Dante's upper canines and lateral incisors are longer and sharper than a normal wastelander's. (almost always present) * claws'':' most of the time, Dante has human hands, but when exposed to enough infohazards they twist into blackened, shadowy hands with long, black claws that look razor sharp. * 'pointed ears:' a more recent addition to Dante's known mutation list. His ears resemble that of a fae but they have black, shadowy veins that creep up to the tips that are completely black like shadows. * '''creeping shadows: dark shadowy circles around Dante's eyes with vein-like tendrils that creep out across his face, these seem to be present when Dante's Friend is. Personality Quiet, shy and soft-spoken, Dante finds it hard to speak up in most situations. He is used to people not listening to him so he tends to just act if he believes what he is doing is important, making him somewhat impulsive and reckless with his own safety especially when it comes to helping his friends. Most of all, Dante wants to help other people. He was trained by Beacon to find lost and lonely people and he still finds himself drawn to them because he wants to help them, even if they could be dangerous. His poor memory eats away at his confidence, especially when his actions are questioned. Did he forget something again? Backstory Little is known about Dante or where he came from beyond that he was experimented on by Beacon as a child in the tunnels. They exposed him to infohazards in an attempt to hone his psychic abilities and turn him into a weapon to use against their enemies. When he was 12, Dante was separated from his family at the subway station during what Beacon called Incident 96. Beacon thought he was killed during the incident so he was on his own until he by chance found a group of people who allowed him to join them as they journeyed to a safe house. He suffers from constant memory issues, he has taken to carrying a journal which acts as his memory. He is particularly bad at remembering people's names, usually referring to them by traits he remembers until someone mentions their name again. Dante is also an ESPer, allowing him to astral project his consciousness from his body. He frequently uses this power to explore dangerous areas and scout ahead when needed. He refers to his astral projecting as wandering. Dante's Friend Dante's Friend was Dante's only friend for a very long time. He has always been there for Dante, even when Dante didn't want him to be. Not much is know about him... Protective of Dante and his friends, he sometimes has the terrifying ability to psychically inflict massive damage to an enemy though it seems to physically drain him once used. As seen when used on the Tank, his touch caused her bones to shatter and skin to split with a sudden burst of kinetic force. Quotes Quotes By * "Good Dante." -Dante, in general * "Stop hurting Dante's Friends!" -Dante's Friend to the Tank as he used his terrifying psychic ability to rend her flesh. * " Quotes About * Conversations * Rumours * Dante is a good noodle. * Dante is a pskyer... * Aria51 is Dante's Sister Inspirations and Soundtrack * A New Mission- Josh Whitehouse * Control- Halsey * Coming Undone- Korn * The Light- Disturbed Dante's Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5oomcQYgqqawce7C2b6GEW?si=xvBqYjmGQK-8VGytoZE3EQ Dante's Friend's Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0krnkZR0jQn6hzCqQjAMgR?si=xlFsPMvdTyus6JaQnXZdlg OOC Information Category:Characters Category:Wastelander Category:ESPer